


Taken

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You might look Taken, but you don’t have its smell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

You might look Taken, but you don’t have its smell. The others don’t see you as one of their own so that’s why they attack. Even in the prison, you aren’t them.

You might have the negative look and a way to bend your body in impossible ways, a way that matches the Psion’s shiver right before it's splits. But you are still a guardian.

You weren't given a knife that was shaped like anything. You still have the light coursing through you, untouched.

But yet, something grabs hold of you and pulls you out of a state into something else.

There is a knife for you. It is shaped like **[mindfulness]**  
  
Take up the knife. Use it. Take your new shape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my friend did a little joke the other day when we were doing some PoE by walking up to some Taken Fallen while wearing the taken armor and going "look i'm one of you." and it made me want to write something.


End file.
